


Chocolate Chip or Strawberry?

by bowenscloak



Category: Cloak & Dagger (Comics), Cloak & Dagger (TV 2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Breakfast, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 21:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19035640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowenscloak/pseuds/bowenscloak
Summary: A drabble set after Season 2 of the Divine Pairing enjoying breakfast.





	Chocolate Chip or Strawberry?

“I never thought I’d see a sunrise like this.”   
Tyrone took a moment to watch how the light washed over Tandy’s profile, dim in comparison to the light of her daggers, but beautiful nonetheless.   
“Me neither. Hungry?”   
They had walked past a diner on their way to the beach. After walking a bit further down the beach, they headed towards the boardwalk.   
“Ty?”  
“Yeah, Tandy?”   
“We should swim later. When we’re done.”   
“I’d like that.”   
She reached out for his hand and smiled to herself as their fingers interlaced. The silence between them didn’t need to be filled with small talk. The sounds of the morning was enough. Ty held the door open as they walked into the mom and pop diner.   
“Are you ready to order?”   
“Yes, I’d like the chocolate chip waffles with a side of bacon.”   
Tyrone couldn’t help but smirk at her choice.   
“I’d like the strawberry waffles with hashbrowns.”   
“Alright, and drinks?”   
“Water’s fine.”   
“I’ll have the same,” Tyrone answered, handing the waitress their menus.   
Tandy blew her straw wrapper at Tyrone who took a piece of bacon in retaliation.   
“That’s so not fair.”   
“I’ll make it up to you.”   
Tyrone leaned over and wiped a drop of syrup off of Tandy’s chin.   
“Okay?”   
“Okay.” Her face blushing.   
After their meal, they walked back to the room they’d rented.   
“So, you’re a waffles guy?” Tandy asked, looking down at their hands.   
“Yeah, my girl likes them.”


End file.
